Promises
by cutie-pie752
Summary: She promised to be a great alchemist to her dying sister. She tried a human transmutation and failed, from that moment, she considered herself to be an adult. But being an adult is hard when you meet your sins.


Hey this is my first FullMetal Alchemist story. So sorry if there are any mistakes in there.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

* * *

**

A blonde girl with bright amber eyes, around the age of five was sitting next to a girl who looked exactly like her but she had blue eyes with amber ridging.

The girl in the bed looked extremely sick. She had huge bags under her eyes and she looked so pale, "Will you promise me something Nina?"

Nina looked up, "Of course Kahla,"

"Promise that you will became a great Alchemist like daddy," Kahla said with a strong smile, "And become a State Alchemist as well, please,"

"Oh course I learnt a new trick yesterday! While the doctor was doing his tests!" Nina stood up and drew a transmutation circle, "Hang on a tick, daddy has the components in his room!"

Nina quickly ran out of the room and towards her parents room but as she got there she overheard her parents talking.

"Doctor Joan said she wasn't making any improvements," Her mother whispered

"She's starting to sit up," her father said hopefully

"Because of the pent up energy she has been storing for the past few months. The dotor doesn't expect her to live for much longer," Her mother started crying, "Oh Edward what are we going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do Winry but hope for the best," Edward said hugging his wife as she sobbed into chest.

As she listened tears spilled down her soft pink cheeks. _Kahla's going to die?_ Nina said to herself. She knew everyone would die but not this young. It wasn't fair they were only five! But a little voice in the back of her mind told her that she knew that Kahla was going to die soon, but Nina just hadn't wanted to believe it. Drying her tears quickly, she knocked on the door.

Her parents looked over at her. Her mother had been crying as her eyes were red and her father was on the verge of tears.

Forcing a smile on her face, she asked her father for some components for her transmutation.

"What are you going to make?" Winry asked smiling as Edward gathered the stuff that she needed.

"I'm making Kahla a doll, and this one is going to be the best one I'm made!" Nina said sticking her chest out proudly

"Just like your father," Her mother whispered, ruffling her hair

"What this about me?" Edward asked walking back into the room, smiling but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Nothing Edward," Nina's mother said taking the ingredients from him, "Here, now do a good job for Kahla!" Her mother shouted as Nina ran out of the room and back into Kahla's room

Kahla had been lying down but as soon as she saw Nina run into the room her face lit up and she sat up. Beside Kahla was another little girl that looked exactly like the other two but she had blue eyes instead of amber or blue and amber.

"Hey Amy!" Nina said placing the ingredients into the transmutation circle.

"Hey," Amy said, her pig tails bobbling on either side of her head as she watched her sister place her hands on the circle and transmute a doll for Kahla. Nina's eyes lit up as she watched the doll form.

"Here Kahla one of the finest I've made yet!" Nina said proudly, her straight hair flicking slightly as she laughed proudly.

"It is too!" Her father shouted as he walked into the room. All three girls looked up at their father.

Sweeping up Amy and spinning her, he looked at the doll, "I don't think I could have done better!"

Nina turned pink and handed the doll to Kahla, "So do you promise?" Kahla asked as she hugged the doll.

"Oh course I do! I keep my promises!" Nina said. Kahla smiled then she laid the doll on her lap.

Kahla then looked at Edward, "Daddy I'm hungry!"

Amy and Nina both looked up as well, a hungry look on their faces, "Well okay then, you three stay here and I'll send up your brother with something to eat okay?"

"I'll come with you daddy!" Nina shouted and grabbed hold of his hand. Edward smiled at his youngest daughter. Her amber eyes sparkled.

"Okay then, come on lets go,"

Walking down the stairs, Nina squeezed his hand before asking, "Daddy, is…is Kahla going to die?" She looked up at him.

Edward couldn't lie to her and he knew that she was too smart for any lies that he could tell her, she had most likely figured the truth out long ago, "The doctors are doing everything they can to help her, but Kahla," Edward paused, "Kahla is most likely going to die,"

Nina swallowed but didn't say anything. She hugged Edward, "I won't die daddy," she whispered into his ear as Edward hugged her back, "I promise I won't,"

Edward smiled, "And I promise I won't either,"

* * *

**Two months later**

All Nina could do was watch as they lower the casket into the ground. Her sister clutched her hand as she kneeled on the ground, crying.

Edward was holding Winry as she sobbed. Nina couldn't cry. Why couldn't she cry? Her older brother, Ryan, had silent tears running down his face.

Even her father was crying. She wasn't. Why?

A few minutes later, she heard saw her mother hug Amy, "Kahla's not coming back is she?" Amy asked

"No, she isn't. Kahla isn't coming back," Winry whispered

Tears welled in her eyes. She spun around, her black dress twirling as she ran into the kitchen and spotted her father.

She wrapped her arms around him before the tears started pouring out of her, "She's dead daddy!" Nina cried as she hit his automail leg with her fist, "Why did she have to die!"

Edward didn't know what to say but he squatted down and hugged her. She sobbed just like Winry had been doing just a few minutes before.

As Nina started to quiet down, she only had one thought in her mind, _Bring Kahla back to life._

And she knew what she had to do.

**Two years later.

* * *

**

Nina face only held a frown as she placed all the ingredients in the middle of a huge transmutation circle. Complicated formula's surrounded the circle and Nina was dusty but she didn't care. She was going to see Kahla again.

She had trained hard over the past two years with Izumi Curtis and she had found some of her father's old formula's then reconstructed them so that they were a little bit different.

Sighing softly, Nina walked over to the bench and grabbed the knife that was laying on the bench. She then walked back over to the transmutation circle and placed the blade against her palm. Nina slid the blade against her skin, making a deep cut. Allowing the blood to flow onto the large pile of ingredients, Nina only had one thought, _bring back Kahla._

Wrapping a piece of material around her hand, Nina kneeled down on the edge of the circle. Placing her hands on the outer rim, it began to glow.

* * *

Only minutes later, Nina fell to the ground, covered in blood. Her left arm from the shoulder was gone and her right leg from just above the knee was gone as well.

What for? A pile of organs and bones in the middle of what remained of the transmutation circle.

Nina cried out in pain as she gripped her thigh. Her own blood covered the ground. Someone had to come. Someone had to have seen the light. Someone just had to. Some had to…

Nina closed her eyes, allowing darkness to come over her tiny body.

* * *

Nina's eyes shot open and she tried to sit up but found she couldn't because of her left arm.

Nina stared at where her arm had once been and didn't move her arms from that spot for a very long time. Memories flooded back to her of the night. How long had it been? Had she been asleep for days? Weeks?

Someone gasped from the door and Nina felt arms wrap around her, "Oh Nina, do you realized how worried we've all been?" Winry said as she sat on the bed, still not letting go of her youngest daughter.

"How long have I been asleep?" Nina asked

"A week," Winry replied, "You're father and sister have only just left the room, so that Amy could go to school and your father had to take her to school,"

Nina didn't say anything; she just looked out the window, over the fields of Resembool.

"Are you hungry?" Winry asked

Suddenly Nina looked back and nodded, smiling, "I sure am!"

"Right then I will go get you something to eat then we can talk about something when your father gets back," Winry kissed her daughter on the top of her forehead before leaving the room.

Nina looked back out the window. She saw her father walking back up the path. His automail arm showing because he had his sleeves pushed back. Automail limbs. Amy's passion in life. Though they were sisters, they were completely different. Amy was wild and bubbly all the time whereas Nina was quiet, not because she was shy it was because she always had her head in an alchemy book or thinking. Though there are times when Nina is a very bubbly person, she preferred to stick to being quiet, listening instead of thinking.

Amy, however, talked non stopped and often sang if she was by herself because she hated the quiet. She loved listening to music while studying automail. Wait automail. Automail. She would get automail and be just like her father.

Nina heard the front door close and her father talking and her mother talking back. She heard them both coming up the stairs.

Her mother had stacked the tray sky high for Nina. Digging in quickly, stuffing the food down her throat. Only pausing to breath deeply every now and again, Nina ate until there was nothing left on the tray.

Once she was done she turned to her parents, "Mummy, Daddy," Nina started, "I want… automail,"

* * *

Three weeks later and Nina had been fitted with the lastest version of automail there was. Calling out to her family that she was going to flex her new limbs, Nina set off to her favroite place, her grandmothers grave.

As she sat, she thought about what she was going to do next. She had failed a human transmutation now what.

Looking up suddenly she saw her father coming towards her. Her father. Her promise. Become part of the military. Nina began to figure out her next move. She would become a State Alchemist and study harder so that she would fuliful her promise to her dead sister.

Edward reached Nina and sat down beside her, "It's been a while since I was here," He said looking at his daughter.

Nina smiled at him before moving closer to him, "Daddy, I want to ask you something," Edward nodded, "I made a promise to Kahla that I would become a great alchemist, so I want you to teach me everything you know,"

* * *


End file.
